


【MIU404/ibsm】灵魂伴侣Soulmate

by mistcitie



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcitie/pseuds/mistcitie
Summary: 志摩一未在这天早晨洗漱的时候，发现手臂上多了块青紫色的淤痕
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ MIU404，伊吹蓝 & 志摩一未  
> ※ 这是一个傻dio且快乐的故事【 诚 实 】

【1】  
志摩一未在这天早晨洗漱的时候，发现了一个青紫色的淤痕。  
那个淤痕在自己的右手臂内侧，位于接近手肘弯曲的位置，是一个正常行动时都很难碰到的位置。虽然说机动搜查队的工作，因为涉及到不少犯人抓捕工作，偶尔在身上发现不少伤痕并不是什么稀奇的事情，但作为一个对自己的身体状况还算负责的人，他非常清楚这块淤痕昨天并不在那里。  
他用左手拇指轻轻按了一下那块淤痕，触电般的痛觉顿时在手臂上扩散开来，蔓延至手臂各处，而后逐渐减轻并且消失——就是普通的淤伤会带来的痛感。  
他没在那个淤青上停留太久，毕竟不是什么严重的伤。说不定只是睡觉的时候撞到哪里了，反正他自从那件事以后就一直睡的不太安稳，可能连肢体也开始在他睡觉时也违背自己的意愿罢了。  
志摩握了握右拳，并没有感觉到多余的不适，况且右手不是他的惯用手，只要不影响他工作就行。于是他移开了目光，继续整理了一下仪容仪表以防给队长教育他的机会，然后就出门往警署去了。

这一轮的巡查是从早上9点开始，持续24小时到第二天的早上9点。  
志摩走到蜜瓜包车旁边，看到伊吹蓝已经坐在了驾驶座上。今天的笨蛋代表穿着方便行动的红色格子帽衫，戴着他的墨镜，跟走过来的志摩举起右手示意，说了声“早呀，志摩老弟。”  
志摩抬手算是回应，三两下坐上了驾驶座，给这次协助搜查的第一机动搜查队汇报了秘密巡查开始的讯号，蜜瓜包车就快乐的摇摇晃晃的开到了马路上。  
伊吹的聊天也随着车子的移动随之开启，从他最近看到的他觉得奇妙的新闻，聊到他回家路上路过的刚开的乌冬面店，志摩一边四处观察着，一边随口应着伊吹的话语，后者虽然话多，但有时候多少比电台的节目有趣。  
车子巡逻了大半圈，到中午时一切安然无恙，直到一通通报突然进来，汇报了附近一个抢劫事件的发生。  
接到通报时志摩在车上等着伊吹去附近的便利店买午餐，他仔细一听位置，正巧就在他们所处的位置附近，于是他跳下车把车门锁好，径直跑向便利店把自己的搭档抓回来。  
伊吹正在旋转的思乐冰的机器面前，思考着买一杯思乐冰回去喝，被自己搭档暴揍的可能性有多少，就听到志摩在门口喊了一声，“伊吹，附近有抢劫事件，快来抓人！”  
思乐冰怎么可能会比抢劫犯有吸引力？！  
伊吹眼神一亮，出便利店前他把刚刚拿到的商品一股脑的丢在收银台，说我先去追犯人，帮我留着我一会儿回来买，然后“噌——”的一下就没了踪影。售货员的头微微的向外探了一下，觉得抢便利店的人跑的都没有那么快。

据指挥中心那边报告，犯人实施了抢劫之后，就在附近的街上狂奔逃命。这个片区的街道拐角处很多，稍不注意就容易跟丢，也不知道他可能往哪个方向跑。志摩和伊吹商量了一下堵人的对策，便分散朝着两条路上搜。  
中午时间会有不少出来吃饭的上班族，如果被抢劫犯混到人群当中，事情就会变得复杂了，所以最好的方法就是在抢劫犯跑出僻静地带之前把他逮住。伊吹腿脚快，没过多久就搜遍了他负责的那半个片区，在刚踏进最靠里的那条道路时，迎面差点撞上一个带着帽子穿着运动服的人。  
伊吹愣了三秒不到，直觉警报嗡嗡作响，大喊了一声“站住！警察！”，一只手就抓了上去。  
那个人反应也快，一个侧身躲过伊吹的那只手，脚底转了一个方向，二话不说直接掉转头往后跑。  
伊吹稳住身形，如同离弦的箭一般冲了出去，一边紧随着那个人一边把位置报给了自己的搭档，两个人如果一前一后，就能完整的封住这个人的行动路线。  
志摩接到伊吹的信息，瞄了一眼附近的路牌，脑海中一边思考出路线脚步一边朝那个方向跑。风声在耳边呼啸作响，却也没有挡住伊吹的声音远远的传过来，像是在告知他这是正确的道路。  
只是志摩还没能继续往前跑出几步，他的右边膝盖就突然像是触电一般，发出钻心的痛。

像是被什么重物突然重击了膝盖一样，疼痛随着膝盖表面一下子包裹了整个大小腿衔接处，继而麻痹的感觉一拥而上，让他差点不小心摔倒在地。  
志摩慌忙把重心偏向左脚，踉跄的往前移动了两步，被迫靠在一旁的墙壁上，重重的喘了一口气。  
膝盖上的疼痛并没有消失，反而还在发出鼓胀的刺痛，像是在刚才那一记重击过后，又有人拿了什么别的东西，一直不停的敲击他受伤的位置，刻意的加重伤势，让那阵疼痛不降反升。  
志摩一只手扶着墙，另一只手去揉了揉自己的膝盖，心说不至于吧，我还这么年轻，居然只是跑了一会儿膝盖就不行了，连阵马哥都跑不过了吗？  
他很确信这并不是什么旧伤引起的，他的腿部并没有受过伤，所以一时间无从解释这个剧痛从何而来，只觉得整条腿麻痹的像是不属于自己了一样。他靠着墙缓和了一下，膝盖上的疼痛才终于慢慢的消退下去，伊吹的声音正好从对讲机里面传过来。  
“逮捕时间，12点45分，抢劫罪、妨碍公务罪以及其他各种罪行。志摩老弟，怎么没看到你帮忙堵人啊？”  
志摩的身子靠在墙上，右手把对讲机拿起来，平复了一下呼吸，才回了一句，“我根本没看到人，是你报错位置了吧，回车上说。”

【2】  
膝盖的疼痛在回车子的路上逐渐减弱，虽然仍有些微的刺痛，但也不至于影响行走。一路上志摩仔细思考了一下看医生的必要性，毕竟他以前从来没有过这个毛病，万一是什么半月板受伤或者风湿之类的严重情况，是会影响到他的警察生涯的。  
车钥匙在志摩身上，所以回到车子附近时，他看到伊吹已经把犯人交给了别的警察让带走了，伊吹从便利店里买回了他丢在前台的食物，此时嘴里叼着一个面包，站在车门前冲着志摩挥手。  
等等，他手上那杯蓝色的物体，该不会是思乐冰吧？

两个人回到车上，喘了口气的同时开始慢慢的吃午餐。志摩瞥了一眼伊吹放在面前那杯蓝色碎冰状物体，说：“我不知道你原来喜欢吃这种甜食。”  
“只是用甜食慰劳一下自己而已。”伊吹一口咬在面包上，“话说刚才那个犯人，实在是太狡猾了…”  
“你先把食物咽下去再说话。”  
伊吹得令，咀嚼着嘴里的干粮，好不容易咽了下去，才继续刚才的话题，“那个人实在是太狡猾了，居然在一个小巷子突然急转弯，害得我摔了一跤！”  
“那只是因为你是个…”志摩正想回答，一句“笨蛋”很快卡在了嘴边，他思考了一下，改问到，“你摔到哪条腿了，严重吗？”  
他的话刚问完，就发现伊吹透过墨镜的眼神正直勾勾的盯着他。  
“志摩酱，我以前都不知道你居然这么关心我。”伊吹一脸诚恳。  
志摩的眉毛抽了一下，马上拉回了话题，“少废话，快给我看看伤口。”他说完，把面包放在面前的台子上，凑上前去。  
“等等等等等…等一下！！！”伊吹连忙往后，两条长腿一同缩在驾驶座上，像是被逼到了角落一样。  
“你这样会被人误会的，笨蛋！”志摩透过车窗往外望了一眼，发现不远处似乎已经有路人驻足，望向了他们车子的方向。“我只是要看看你受伤的位置而已。”他顿了顿，“…如果伤的很严重的话，今天可以先不去做追犯人这么危险的事情了。”  
“这样啊…”伊吹回应着，把腿放回了驾驶座，“可是不行。”  
“为什么？”伊吹似乎已经看到了志摩头上几近暴起的青筋。  
“我的裤子，他裤管位置比较窄。”伊吹把右腿抬到了方向盘上，他的裤子上灰尘很多，看起来着实跟地面亲密接触过。“这样就算提起来也看不到膝盖的，得把他脱掉才行。”  
志摩看了他的裤子一眼，抿了抿嘴，想着现在这样确实影响不好，另一方面这可能也是个巧合，就回退了自己的想法， 说，“好吧，等会儿回办公室再说。”  
他回过身，重新拿起面前的面包开始啃，再看向伊吹的时候，发现对方也在看着他，脸上洋溢着青春无敌的笑容。  
“干什么？”志摩感觉到一阵恶寒。  
“没什么没什么。”伊吹连忙摇摇头，把视线转回前面去了。“伤的不是很严重，过两天就好了。不过志摩你，居然这么关心我的伤势，我还挺高兴的。”  
志摩抬起头瞥了他一眼，不再作声。

那一天剩下的时间都过得很安稳，除了帮一个迷路的小朋友回家，协助调查了一些不太紧要的事情，其后并没有发生什么重大案件，随着膝盖上疼痛的消退，志摩也把这件事暂且抛到了脑后。  
大约9点多的时候志摩和伊吹回到了第4机动搜查队的办公室。阵马已经开始煮起了乌冬面，九重在自己的桌子前整理着前半天巡查的报告，几乎是刚踏进办公室，志摩就被叫去帮忙准备蔬菜了。  
伊吹一边嚷嚷着巡查让衣服被弄脏了，一边到里间换了一条裤子，出来以后他坐在九重旁边，说“阿九，我今天好惨啊，追犯人的时候狠狠的摔了一跤，膝盖着地的呢！”  
他在说这句话的时候，志摩正在切一根大葱。记忆突然回溯上来，他抬起头，看到伊吹把右脚放在九重旁边的桌子上，膝盖上有一块明显的淤伤。  
下一秒，志摩手中的刀子因为他的分心，直接割在了他的右手食指上。刀口不浅，血一下子就流了出来。  
志摩轻轻地“嘶——”了一声，连忙放下刀，从旁边抽出一张厨房纸包裹在伤口上，鲜血在纸面上很快蔓延开来。  
整个过程中他的眼神一直没有离开过伊吹，那家伙还在滔滔不绝的谈论他的腿和他追犯人的英勇事迹，一点也没有注意到他这边发生的事情，直到阵马转过身，率先发现了沾了血的案板，嚎了一声，“啊啊志摩君，你怎么这么不小心啊。”然后他抬起头，对九重说，“阿九，你后面的那个书桌抽屉里有创口贴，拿一个过来。”  
“诶？什么什么？志摩受伤了吗？”听到声音的伊吹收回了摆在桌上的腿，“腾”的一下站了起来，三两步率先跑向厨房，九重则转过身去找创口贴。  
身后突然传来了“啊——”的一声。  
九重从乱七八糟的抽屉中迅速找到了创口贴，站起身就看到伊吹半蹲在地上，还用两只手支撑住了身体，旁边有一把被撞翻了的椅子，在伊吹的面前，是蹲在地上蜷缩成一团的志摩。  
“怎么了这是？”九重连忙绕过办公桌出去，看着地上的两个人，又看了看厨房后的阵马，一时间不知道发生了什么事，阵马跟他对上眼神，也摇了摇头，对面前发生的事情显然一无所知。  
“好——痛——！！！”蹲在地上的两个人几乎是同时喊了出来。  
“啊啊谁把椅子放在路中央啊，疼死我了。”伊吹揉着脚踝，率先站了起来，把旁边的椅子扶正，然后伸手去拉志摩。  
令他没想到的是，就在他刚把志摩扶起来的时候，被扶着的人猝不及防的对着他的右边肩膀来了一记重拳。  
九重和阵马就这样看着面前两个人，突然同时捂着右肩，再次蹲了下去。

整个办公室充斥着一股疑惑的气息。

最后还是伊吹率先反应了过来，他揉着今天身上第三个受伤的部位，缓缓的站起身，脸上明显带着不悦的问志摩，“你为什么打我？”  
志摩还蹲在地上，他的膝盖、脚踝、左手扶着的右肩都在隐隐作痛，他用右手指尖轻轻的揉着自己的太阳穴，思忖着这到底是一个什么诡异的事情。  
这个片刻有无数个想法从他的脑海中划过，但最后滞留下来的只有两个。  
第一，我要把伊吹蓝看住。  
第二，我完了。

【3】  
关于这个事情的商讨过程最后是在晚餐的桌子上完成的。  
伊吹拿了一片紫菜，放在碗里用筷子夹碎，然后拌在沥干的面里。旁边的九重甚至忘记了吃饭，他极其认真的掏出小本本，记录着志摩说的事情。  
“所以说，伊吹身上受伤时，志摩前辈你身上也会受到同样的伤？”九重虽然是提问，但明显他自己也不是很相信自己说出来的话。  
志摩的筷子停住，他微微抬起头，纠正了九重的说法，“准确的说，是从伊吹感觉到痛觉开始，我也会被同步传导到痛觉。”  
“这怎么可能啊，这也太奇怪了。”阵马在桌子的另一头唆了一口乌冬，一边嚼一边回应，显然不相信这种超越他认知范畴的说法。  
志摩放下筷子，他的食指已经缠上了创口贴，还是之前买蜜瓜包时送的联名同款，创口贴上有可爱的抱着面包的柴犬图案。志摩指了指身体的部位，耐心的再度解释了一下现在的情况。  
“膝盖，脚踝，肩膀。凡是伊吹受过伤或者是疼痛的地方，我都有相同的痛觉和相同的伤痕。”志摩说着，突然想起早上在手臂上看到的那个淤青，于是把右手袖子拉开，同时对伊吹说，“把你的手臂给我看看。”  
伊吹看了一眼志摩手臂上的青紫，连忙嗦完碗里那口面，然后也拉开了袖子。  
显然他也意识到了事情的严重性。  
伊吹的右手臂内侧，靠近手肘弯曲的位置，有一个一模一样的淤青，只是他的颜色比志摩的稍微要淡一点。  
这波操作把阵马和九重都看呆了，阵马嘴上的面被咬断，然后他指着两个人的手嚎了一句，“这是魔术吧？这一定是魔术！！！”  
“不是！！！”志摩觉得自己心情有点崩溃。他转向伊吹，问他，“你是怎么伤到这么奇怪的地方的？”  
“这个啊...”伊吹捏着下巴望向天花板，仔细回想了一下，然后发出“将——”的一声。  
“将什么将，快说！”  
九重默默的往伊吹那边挪动了几厘米，以免被隔壁这个人的炸毛波及。  
“我昨晚健身的时候…哑铃掉了，用手去接的时候，被哑铃的一个头砸到了手臂。”伊吹挠了挠头，显得有些不好意思，于是他又连忙解释道，“不是很重！那个哑铃只有2kg而已！！！”  
志摩抬手捏了捏鼻梁，觉得心情更加崩溃了。

“总而言之，为了验证志摩的说法，我们来做一个小小的实验吧。”  
阵马叉着腰，靠在墙上，看着面前一左一右坐着的这一对搭档。  
“阿九！”  
“在！”九重在旁边应和到，他的手里拿着一张崭新的白纸。  
“那么…两位把右手的尾指伸出来。”  
之所以选尾指也是考虑到这个不太影响工作，毕竟这种让人受伤的实验，一个人一辈子估计也做不到一次。  
于是伊吹和志摩分别把他们的右手尾指竖了起来，朝向阵马和九重的方向。  
“我怎么觉得哪里不对…”阵马看着两人的动作，小声的嘟囔了一句。“不管了，我们先从伊吹开始，阿九，你在伊吹的手上轻轻划一下，志摩，你的右手尾指给我看。”  
九重走上去，简单说了句“抱歉”，然后用白纸的边缘在伊吹的尾指最上面那一节轻轻划了一下，血珠马上从小口中冒出来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”另一边，阵马几乎是在伊吹尾指被割伤的瞬间就发出了长久的叫声，他三十五年的刑警经验、不相信超自然的信念被此刻的场景击得粉碎，让他一时间有点接受不能。  
伊吹和九重马上凑上前去，志摩把尾指伸出来给他们看，跟伊吹一模一样的位置上，有一个被纸划伤的口子，正在冒着血滴。  
“那么现在我们反过来试一下。”阵马抹了把自己头顶的汗，示意九重对志摩重复一样的动作，而他负责盯着伊吹的手。  
他和伊吹一起，盯着那根刚被割伤一道的尾指，等了一会儿，然后几乎是同时转向了九重和志摩那边。志摩叹了一口气，然后再度把他的右手尾指举了起来。  
他的右手尾指上，有两道新鲜的伤口，但是伊吹的尾指上，只有刚刚割伤的一道。

这下麻烦可就大了。

“你们在干什么？”  
在整个屋子陷入沉寂的时候，一个女性的声音突然闯了进来。桔梗队长站在门口，看向屋子里有两个人，正竖着他们的尾指迎接她的到来。  
桔梗也就是下班顺路过来一趟，她在经过这栋楼的时候，内心出现了一阵迷之波动，总觉得今天这个青中年问题警察机构会有什么事情发生，于是她走了进来，正好撞见了这几个人聚在一起不知道在干什么。  
她眯起眼睛，思考了一下，然后得出了她觉得最靠谱的答案。  
“你们这是在变魔术吗？”  
“不是————————————！！！”  
第4机动搜查队的4个人难得的发出了整齐划一的回复声。

\- 未完 -


	2. Chapter 2

【4】  
“所以说…”桔梗双手抱在胸前，尝试对此事做出总结陈词。  
“不要再所以说了。”志摩抬手制止了她，这一天里他已经听过足够多的总结了，但只有他自己对现在的情况最清楚，“我的身体跟伊吹这小子的身体被诅咒关联在一起了，只要他受伤，我也会跟着受伤，但是我受伤，他不会跟着受伤！”他越说到后面越坐不住，这实在是太不公平了，凭什么他要顺便承受另一个人的伤，但是反过来并不会发生。  
他站起来，本想锤一下桌子发泄一下，但碍于队长就在面前，怕被惯以破坏公共财物的罪名，他冷静了一下，攥紧了拳头，然后轻轻的锤了一下伊吹的左肩。  
伊吹抬起头看向他，说，“不痛。”  
废话，打你不就是打我自己么。  
志摩仰头叹了口气，又想到了什么，他看了看自己的拳头，说，“好像只有痛觉会同步，触碰感并不会。”  
“这也太奇怪了。”阵马发出了一声因为长期建立的世界观被击碎仍处在震惊中的哀嚎，然后404全体连带着桔梗队长一同又陷入了沉默。  
“这么想下去也没用，而且你们还在值班期间，以工作为重。”最后还是队长站出来下达了命令，“伊吹，你注意一点自己的身体状况，尽量避免受伤，如果明天这个情况还没有好转，你们两个就去医院看一下。”  
“这好像并不是科学范畴能解释的事情。”九重在旁边小声的说了一句。  
“如果医院解决不了，你们就去神社求个平安符，或者去找个灵媒师之类的。”桔梗揉了揉紧皱的眉头。“现在，都给我回去工作！”

2个小时的短暂睡眠时间过后蜜瓜车重新“咣当咣当”的上了路，两人交换了驾驶座位后，伊吹就坐在副驾驶上，一只手支着脑袋朝外面空荡荡的道路上望。  
“啊啊，志摩老弟，你说我们怎么会遇上这种事情。”  
志摩心想你有什么好抱怨的，受伤的又不是你，但他没说出口，毕竟这件事他也不能怪伊吹，伊吹此前对此完全不知情，现在为了他做事还要考虑三分，以他那个冲动型的头脑来说已经是极大的克制了。  
于是他想了想，问，“你最近去神社许过愿吗？”  
“嗯？”伊吹一下子没反应过来，他转过头，眼珠子在眼眶里转了一圈，说，“我不怎么去那种地方。”  
“那我们明天值班结束以后，一起去一趟吧。”  
“诶？”突如其来的邀请让人有些措手不及，伊吹一下子来了精神，“真的吗？是只有我们两个去吗？”  
“嗯。”志摩点点头，没太在意伊吹话里想强调的重点，“我并不觉得医院能解决这种超自然现象，与其再在医生面前展示一遍这个奇异现象，不如早点去找一些可能有用的解决方法。”  
“要用超自然对付超自然？”  
“可以这么说。”  
“这还是你第一次主动约我在工作以外的时间出去。”伊吹的言语中透露着兴奋。  
“我也是被逼无奈而已。”志摩表现的一点也不情愿。

早上9点，执勤总算告一段落，众人回办公室通报了一下情况，便各自散了。  
按照之前约定好的，志摩和伊吹各自换了身便服，启程去了附近的一个神社。  
这个神社规模不大，因为时间很早，加上是周中的时间，神社里几乎见不到人，他们沿着石阶梯的边缘一路朝上走，在高大的红色鸟居前鞠了个躬，而后继续向上，一直走到了一个宽阔的平台上。  
他们走到大殿前，志摩把随身带着的包放在一边，转回来的时候伊吹把一个五元硬币递到了他的脸上。  
志摩愣了一下，感觉有什么话想说，但最后没说出口，他伸出左手，像是抢夺一样的拿过了那枚硬币，在伊吹之后投进了香火钱的箱子里。  
虽然不怎么相信这些，但在这个环境下长大，对神明多少有些敬畏之心，也熟知拜殿的礼仪，两人摇过铃，一套程序走完。双手合十祈祷的时候，志摩还极其认真的祷告了一下，希望这个诡异的事情能快点结束，不然他甚至不能确保自己能安全的活着。  
拜殿结束后旁边有挂绘马和求签的地方，伊吹在那里驻足了一会儿，问：“志摩老弟，要求个签吗？”  
“不要。”志摩很干脆的拒绝了。  
“诶？为什么为什么为什么？”伊吹连忙问道。  
“我并不想看到自己抽出来的是个凶签。”那样的话估计是连神明都觉得自己没救了吧。  
“可是可是，只是这样拜拜一下，说不定神明大人会觉得你不够诚恳的。”伊吹在后面追着说。  
志摩停下，转过身看向他，“你认识什么灵媒师吗？”  
“啊…不认识。”伊吹一脸迷茫。  
“居然会觉得这种事情是超自然现象，我一定是跟你待在一起太久，被你的笨蛋属性传染了。”  
即使不明说出来，伊吹都能感觉到志摩语气中的崩溃，于是他连忙转移了话题，说，“那不然，我们写块绘马吧，毕竟也是祈愿的一部分啊！”他说完，看到志摩背对着他，拳头奋力在空中挥了挥，像是在发泄什么不存在的怒火，然后他转过身，对伊吹说，“给我一块绘马。”  
伊吹脸上顿时有笑容绽开来，他伸出手，把早就藏在掌心里的那块小木头牌子交给了志摩。

【5】  
从神社出来，回到入口的第一级石阶，太阳才刚刚爬上高处。  
伊吹似乎对这次短暂的出行十分满意，他在道路上蹦蹦跳跳的，像极了秋游回来意犹未尽的小朋友。  
相比起来志摩要冷静的多，可以的话他现在甚至想找个地方，把伊吹按住让他不要再乱动，避免所有出现伤害的风险。如果用绳子把这个看起来ADHD的好动生物绑起来，限制他的人身自由，不犯法的话，志摩估计就真的动手了。  
但他的理智和法律的限制阻止了他做出出格的行为，他站在街道上，看到伊吹站在距离他不远处的一根电线杆旁，思索了片刻，还是决定多交代两句。  
“伊吹。”志摩刚向前走了两步，面前就突然跑过去一个身影，狠狠的撞了他一下。  
撞得那一下很突然，两个人的注意力都在对方身上，根本没有注意到这个从何窜出来的身影，志摩稳住身形，揉了揉被撞得酸痛的肩膀，往那个跑过去的人的方向看去。  
伊吹也注视着那个人离开的方向，还不忘朝着那人喊了一句，“看路啊，你这个不长眼睛的家伙！”  
他的话音刚落，刚才那个人跑过来的方向，就有一个人跌跌撞撞的从街角的店家那里跑了出来，他的身上沾了不少鲜红色的液体，一眼看过去就能认出那是什么，那人似乎有些神志不清，踉跄两步看了看四周，最后转向两人的方向，声嘶力竭的大喊，“杀人了！！！”  
伊吹和志摩对视了一眼，志摩马上下了指令，“我去店铺那边看看顺便报警，你去跟着犯人，随时保持联系。”伊吹得令，蹦跳两下准备追出去，又被志摩拍了拍手臂。  
“务必小心。”志摩认真的对他说。  
“OK！”伊吹对他竖了个大拇指，然后转身朝着那人逃跑的方向冲了出去。

伊吹跟着那人跑出去了一段，发现一路上的地面都有星星点点的血迹，看起来是从什么地方滴落下来的。  
“如果这个人受伤了就好办了。”伊吹在心里念叨着，距离跟那个人愈发拉进，却见那人一个转身，进了旁边的巷子，伊吹连忙跟上，在踏入巷子时又及时收住了脚步。  
那个人并没有再跑出去，他转过身，左手握着一把滴血的刀，正朝着伊吹的方向。  
伊吹这时候才得以观察到那个人的装束，他穿着黑色的帽衫，黑色的运动裤，在阴暗的小巷里几乎难以看清楚面容，握刀和防守的姿势看起来像是训练过的。  
伊吹架好姿势，他身上没有什么武器能用，也不知道自己在这个情形下能使出多少分的实力，但他作为一名刑警，不能转身逃跑，现在最好的选择就是把人拖住，等到增援过来。  
但对方显然不这么想，他二话不说，一把刀就直接挥了上来。他的动作很快，逼得伊吹堪堪朝后躲闪，想寻找间隙将对方擒拿，对方的动作却又十足的警觉，另一只空余的手时刻端着，谨防着伊吹的反击。  
几回合交锋下来伊吹并没有占据上风，反而连退了好几步，他平时动手没有今天顾虑的那么多，大概就是野生的格斗意识，而今天这些顾虑的事情完全限制了他的发挥。  
伊吹被逼到墙边，目视着那把匕首几乎是贴着自己的眼前划过，对方的手在空中一转，刀尖顺时针旋转90度，然后用力往伊吹所在的墙面刺去。伊吹为了避开这一刀，不得不把身子弯下去，上身一下子带走了他的重心，让他整个人往地上前倾，对方识到破绽，右手握成拳顺势朝上，结结实实的砸在伊吹的腹腔上。  
重击带来的力道狠狠的震挫了被击打位置背后的器官，伊吹重重的咳了一声，右边身子几乎是瞬间被麻痹感笼罩，那人的刀又从身后刺来，眼见着就要刺在他的后颈上。伊吹一咬牙，怒吼一声，直接狠狠的撞在对方身上，愣是将对方推离，手中的刀也刺了个空。  
伊吹借着这个短暂的空隙，一只手支撑着地面迅速将自己朝着对方的反方向推离，拉开了两人之间的距离，对方也没有恋战的意思，见已经重挫了面前这人，短时间内估计不会再被他追上来，便转身率先撤离了巷子。  
“可恶…可恶！”伊吹愤怒的锤了锤地面，却又无可奈何，他靠着墙面坐在地上，左边腹腔如同受了电流刺激一般在颤抖，喉间也一片温热，痛得一时间动不了。但出于警察的职责他还是很快掏出了手机，把歹徒逃跑的方向报了上去。  
居然在打架上被人摆了一道，这是他没想到的。  
“啊啊，真不甘心！”伊吹朝着空荡荡的巷子上的天空抱怨了一句，随即意识到一个更重要的问题。  
他拨通了志摩的电话。  
电话很快被接起来的时候，伊吹稍微松了一口气，但下一秒他就意识到，接电话的并不是志摩本人。  
“你是谁？志摩人呢？”伊吹听声音不对，一下子精神起来，他一只手拿着电话，另一只手扶着墙，很快支撑着自己忍着疼痛站了起来。  
“你是说这个电话的主人吗…”接电话的人声音有些颤抖，但伊吹警觉的辨别出来，这个人的声音和刚才在店门口叫喊的声音来自同一个人。“他刚刚突然…”  
突然捂着腹腔的位置倒下，然后失去了意识。  
伊吹听完这话的时候，脑袋“轰”的好似被重击了一下，明明他的腹腔也还在叫嚣着疼痛，却还是咬了咬牙，一路跑回了刚才那个店铺所在的位置。  
救护车已经停在那里了。

【6】  
很久以后的某一次机动搜查队聚会的时候，桔梗问志摩，“你见过犯了错，也知道自己犯了错的狗狗是什么样子的吗？”  
志摩摇摇头，显然不清楚她为什么会提出这么奇怪的问题。  
桔梗说，“我见过。”然后她的眼神在无意中瞥过了跟九重一起在劝阵马再喝一杯的伊吹。  
志摩一时间心领神会。

志摩在搜查一科时的两位老同事，协助处理完各种手续，回到医院病房的时候，志摩刚刚醒过来。而伊吹那么高的个子，却小心翼翼的蹲在床边，正好从被褥上露出一个头，显得迷之乖巧。  
志摩用力眨了眨眼睛，消化了一下从左边腹腔上侧传过来的阵阵痛感，然后冲着雪白的天花板叹了口气，确信了神明果然不仅没有帮他的意思，还想趁机作弄他的想法。  
“志摩酱…”伊吹的声音从床边幽幽的飘起来，如果是漫画里那种气球对话框一样浮出来的话，志摩一定二话不说拿根针把那个对话气球戳爆。  
他不想说话。

志摩在赶到店铺之后，就看到了一个浑身是血的人，幸运的是那个受伤的人还没变成尸体，于是他马上做了紧急救护措施，还让店里的人叫了救护车。  
只是没料到自己最后也会被一并抬上去。  
“伊吹。”志摩想了想，还是觉得要把核心精神再强调一遍，以免自己真的不小心有个三长两短，“你能不能，稍微把这件事情放在心上，你现在的命不是你一个人的。”他看向床尾，伊吹在那里冲他拼命的点了点头。  
“脾脏受损了，不过看诊断报告来说幸亏伤的不是很重，详细情形医院这边会安排拍X光片，做进一步的诊断。”桔梗传递了一下刚才从医生那边得到的情报。  
志摩叹了口气，然后想起了什么，他看向伊吹的方向，然后对他做了个“过来”的手势。  
伊吹愣了一下，还是顺从的凑过去了。  
“衣服掀起来，你受伤的地方给我看一下。”志摩对他说。  
“诶？”  
志摩显然并不想多说话，他的手指朝上指了指，让伊吹照他的话做。伊吹看向阵马和桔梗的方向，却发现阵马也在非常好奇的盯着他，等着他的下一步行动，桔梗虽然侧过头去，还用手遮住了视线，但她也没有要阻止的意思。  
伊吹知道自己躲不掉，便朝走廊的方向望了望，确定附近没有其他人，才抓着卫衣一角，视死如归的把卫衣往上一掀。  
整个病房里鸦雀无声。  
伊吹闭着眼睛仰着头，并不想看到其他人看他的眼神，他的动作停了数秒，然后马上把衣服放了回去。  
“身材很好呢。”阵马冷不防的说了一句。  
“而且伤的也不重，只是留了个淤青而已。”志摩说完，用左手锤了一下右手掌心，“可恶，如果我现在不是跟你关联在一起，我一定要把你打一顿。”  
“这也很正常。”桔梗放下了手，“每个人的身体对伤害的承受能力是不一样的，可能对伊吹来说是不太严重的伤，对于志摩你来说却足以让你的器官受损了。”  
“可是我刚被打的时候也很痛。”伊吹在旁边插了一句。  
“所以说，犯人现在在哪？”志摩转了话题。  
“还在追捕中，第二机搜队已经出动了，犯人现在手上有武器，可能还处于作案后的兴奋状态，要赶在他再次作案或者躲起来前把他抓住。”桔梗解释了一下情况。  
“明白了，那么我们也回去帮…”志摩说着，身子已经坐了起来。  
“诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶——”，阵马三步上前，二话不说把人给按了回去。  
“你还没拍X光片，在搞清楚内部受损情况之前，请你安静的在这里躺着。”桔梗答复到，然后她转向了床的另一边，兴致勃勃的想要参与抓犯人的伊吹，还没等伊吹主动请缨，就给人一棒子打了回去，“伊吹，基于现在的情况，你暂时和志摩一起待在这里，剩下的事情我们会处理。”  
伊吹僵在了原地，想了一下，不好意思的挠挠头，“是哦…”

病房里很快恢复了清净。桔梗和阵马像一阵风来过一样，卷席着秋天的落叶喧嚣了一番，又很快的离开了。  
伊吹还趴在床边，不知道是因为不让参与任务而闷闷不乐，还是在对刚才的事情耿耿于怀。  
志摩看着他一脸郁闷的趴在床边，不知为何想起了朋友家那条，没到下雨天不能出去玩就趴在那里抑郁的狗子，思考了一下，问他，“受伤的地方还痛吗？”  
伊吹闻声转头，伸出拇指和食指并在一起。“一点——点——”  
“你想去追犯人吗？”  
“那是当然的。”伊吹一下子从地上蹦了起来，“那个可恶的家伙可是揍了我一拳啊，说什么我也要亲手揍…抓住他！”  
“笨蛋。”志摩轻轻的叹了一口气，嘴角却抑制不住的上扬了一下，他掀开被子，翻身下床，对伊吹说，“我们走。”  
“走？去哪里？”伊吹还没反应过来，“刚才队长说…”  
“他们操心过头了，我还没有到一点小伤就要在医院躺一天的地步。”他指了指挂在椅子上的他的衣服，朝着伊吹伸出手，“把我的外套给我。我们去抓犯人。”  
“啊，哦，好！”伊吹一下子重振了精神，二话不说就参与进逃出医院的计划之中。

两个人在医院配合了一番，一个负责看地图，另一个负责探路，很快就绕过医生护士保安和不知道有什么关系但谨慎起见还是一并躲掉的清洁工，从医院的后门溜了出去，并顺利回到了已经空无一人的404办公室。  
这一路下来虽然算不上惊心动魄，但也累的够呛。伊吹在冰箱里拿了两罐咖啡，正想扔给自己的搭档，却发现志摩正坐在椅子上，捂着嘴，发出一连串剧烈的咳嗽。  
“志摩老弟，没事吧？”  
伊吹刚问完，志摩就朝他摆了摆手，接连咳嗽了几声，才发出沙哑的声音，“没事，跑的太急了而已。”  
他清了清嗓子，咽了口唾沫压制住口腔里的铁锈味，很快回到电脑前把屏幕打开，伊吹也凑了上来。  
“首先要先搞清楚事件发生的地点，犯人的身份，以及为什么会有那种事情发生。”志摩一边理着思路，一边登陆了内部的系统，那里可以查到当时报案的详细情形。伊吹在他旁边弯下腰来看。

门口处突然传来了一个熟悉的声音。  
“真是的，为什么我刚工作完24小时还要加班啊？！”  
听到声音的伊吹和志摩抬起头，视线正好跟刚进入办公室的阵马撞在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

【7】  
接下来的事情发生在电光石火之间。  
伊吹往左三两步跑到一张没有电脑的办公桌前，一只手撑着桌子翻了过去。阵马在看到两人之后立刻转过头，中气十足的对着外面大喊了一声，“队长——”，然后尾音就被赶来的伊吹伸出捂住嘴的手扼杀在了喉咙之中。  
“唔——唔唔唔！”阵马被伊吹从身后一只手勒住脖子，另一只手捂着嘴，即便激动的手舞足蹈，嘴上也发不出声音。  
伊吹压低声音，在阵马耳边说道，“拜托了，阵马哥，别说出去。”  
“唔唔！”阵马用力的摇了摇头，表示自己坚决不同流合污。  
“你要是敢讲出去我就把你早上四点会脱鞋而且脚特别臭的事情传的整个机搜队都知道！！！”  
“……”  
挣扎的力度小了一点。  
“还有你喝酒以后嘴就不牢靠这件事情，全部，全部我都会说出去的！！！”  
“…”  
挣扎停止了，然后阵马用力的点了点头。  
什么，前辈你居然是这种吃硬不吃软的类型么？  
伊吹还没来得及对面前的画面震惊多久，就看到桔梗队长走了进来。  
“怎么了，阵马桑…伊吹，你在这里干什么？”  
“啊啊，我嘛…”伊吹马上把人放开，立定站好，“志摩说他想休息，就把我赶出来了。我那个…休息日也没什么地方可以去，就想看看回来能不能帮上忙。”  
他的话说完，阵马还伸出手拍了拍他的背，帮他圆谎到，“对，是我允许他来帮忙的。”  
桔梗眉头一皱，觉得事情不简单，往里走了两步，探头往办公室里望，里面空无一人。她又觉得伊吹在用他的高个子若有若无的堵在她的视觉死角，便更加认真的打量了一下面前这两个人，盯的伊吹紧张的在身后攥了攥衣角。所幸桔梗在看到空荡荡的办公室以后，也没有纠结下去的打算，她退回去，说了声，“好吧，如果有新的线索记得及时汇报。”，便离开了办公室。  
伊吹想动，阵马揪住了他，等过了好一会儿，确信桔梗暂时不会回来以后，两个人才结结实实的松了一口气。  
“志摩，你可以出来了！”伊吹对着办公室里喊。  
志摩从办公桌底下钻出来，长出了一口气，还没忘抱怨一句，“我好歹是个刑警啊，为什么查案要这么偷偷摸摸的！”然后把自己摔进了办公椅里。  
阵马看着他有些苍白的脸色，显然并不太理解这个人为什么要冒着风险从医院里跑出来。他拍拍伊吹的后背，回到自己的位置上，出于对后辈的关心，还是问了一句，“志摩啊，身体没问题吗？”  
“没问题。”志摩回答他，抬手抹掉了额间的虚汗，反问到，“阵马哥，你那里有什么关于犯人的情报可以分享吗？”  
阵马坐在位置上，看着自己从前的搭档，抿了抿嘴，有些不愿意说，可以的话他并不想让这个人参与到案件中去。  
志摩抬起头看了阵马一眼，大抵理解了他的意思，于是补充了一句，“如果想让我尽快回到医院去的话，就尽快把案件破了吧。”  
“啊…你小子真是。”被识破了心思的阵马无奈的摇了摇头，还是将手头的情报分享了。“事实上，店铺的监控录像拍到了犯人。我们现在正在确认犯人的身份。”他转头望向伊吹，“伊吹，你不是和犯人正面交手过吗，你有注意到他的什么特征吗？”  
“这个嘛…”伊吹挠了挠头，显得有些懊恼，“我确实跟那家伙交过手，但是是在一个阴暗的巷子里，光线很不好，那家伙又穿着帽兜，遮住了脸，所以我并没有看太清楚。但是但是！”他急忙接着说，“那家伙的身手特别好呢，看起来像是练过的样子。”  
“其他的身体特征呢，有没有注意到什么不一样的地方？”志摩追问道。  
伊吹锤了锤掌心，“说起来…那个人跟志摩一样，也是个左撇子呢。”  
“左撇子，而且有格斗经验的人在东京都内还是有很多，对抓犯人完全没有帮助嘛…”阵马思索了一下，又问伊吹。“你讲一下你们打斗时候的场景，什么“砰”的一拳这样的。”  
伊吹仔细回想着，把整个打斗的过程描述尽可能完整的讲述了一遍，期间夹杂了受阵马影响发出来的各种拟声词。  
志摩听完皱了皱眉，“这么说来，你是被对方的右拳击中的。”他的手指在桌面上敲了敲，“可是你又说他左手持刀。一般来说，人的惯用手力量比非惯用手力量要大得多，可是这个人用左手持刀右手出拳，还能打出这种超乎惯用手的力道…”  
“所以呢，这说明了什么？”阵马连忙追问了一句。  
“说明这个人比一般人难以制服。”  
阵马和伊吹本来满心欢喜的等着志摩说出什么重要情报，结果最后听到了这样显得有些鸡肋的结论，不免同时有些失望的摇了摇头。  
“从犯罪学的角度来说，了解犯人也是必要的过程，即使这个对我们认出犯人可能不太有用。”志摩解释了一句，“那么店铺里面的情报呢，有没有查清楚作案动机是什么？”  
“是激情犯罪。”阵马解释道，“两人在店内起了冲突，然后犯人掏出一把刀，犯罪完以后就逃跑了。”他顿了顿，“我们在伊吹提到的地方附近都巡查过了，并没有发现那个人的踪迹，现在已经扩大搜索范围了。”  
“一定是藏起来了吧。”伊吹坐在沙发上发表了意见。  
他的话音刚落，阵马的手机就响了起来。

【8】  
电话是从总部那边打来的，说是查清楚了犯人的身份，犯人是个在逃嫌犯，身上有过伤人的案底。其他几个队伍都已经被派出去抓人了，阵马接到的电话是队长打来的。  
“队长说，会给我们发几个地点，让我们去协助搜查。”他抬手指了指志摩面前的电脑，“查一下邮箱。”  
“啊，这样的话，不就显得我们特别没有作用吗？就只是协助其他队搜查而已，根本没有给什么重要的信息。”虽然是这样抱怨，伊吹还是从沙发上起来，走到了打印机旁边，把志摩那边刚刚键入打印指令打出来的地点列表拿起来，给阵马和志摩各递了一份。  
“没办法，我们毕竟人手不足，而且404本来就是可有可无的替补队伍，今天甚至应该是我们的休息日才对。”阵马快速扫了一眼地点名单，顺便安抚了一下伊吹，“那么我们按照远近距离去支援巡查吧。”  
“等等。”志摩叫住了他。他把地点列表举在面前，仔细的看了一遍，又在电脑上的地图上划拉了几下，随即他转向伊吹，问他：“笨蛋代表，如果我们只去一个地点巡查的话，你觉得我们应该去哪一个？”  
伊吹没料到自己会被问这个问题，他愣了一下，发出“啊——”的长音，反问志摩，“你是在询问我的意见吗？”  
“我是觉得你们的行为有相通之处，你说不定会比我更加了解这个犯人的行为。”志摩这样解释道，“与其用过于理性的方法去考虑犯人的思维，不如问一问你这个想法跟他类似的家伙，脑袋里一天到晚都装得什么东西？”  
伊吹笑了笑，像是得到首肯一样。他迅速地浏览了一遍名单，然后指向了列表上的一个地点。  
“我觉得是这个。”  
阵马看着这两个人，像是在玩福利彩票一样的抓犯人，不由得觉得有点头大。  
真的没问题吗，这两个人？

“阵马哥，你真的会开这车吗？”  
伊吹坐在副驾驶上，忧心忡忡的盯着驾驶座上像是在研究汽车构造的阵马。  
“吵死了，年轻人就给我安安静静的坐好。”阵马嚎了一句，又开始专注于发动汽车的事业。  
伊吹回过头去看坐在蜜瓜包车后车厢的志摩，他的脸色看起来并不好，但是当伊吹说让他留在办公室里，等他们的好消息的时候，志摩还是撑着桌面站了起来，执意要跟他们一起去。  
“我是为了防止你这个笨蛋代表做出什么出格的事情，并不是要跟你们一起抓犯人。”  
他这样回应着想要劝阻他的两个人。  
志摩安静的坐在车子后面，显然不愿意跟前面的喧闹扯上关系，他侧着头，眼睛合拢，手还捂着腹部受伤的位置，眼底因为休息不足泛起了青灰色，在苍白的脸色上显得更加突兀。  
伊吹本来想关心两句，阵马却在这时候把车子发动了起来，车子“咣当”的震了一下，像是要散架一般，然后又摇摇晃晃的出发了。  
“阵马哥，你如果用这种水平去开幼儿园的车的话，幼儿园的小朋友都会被吓哭的。”伊吹在一旁忍不住吐槽。  
“吵死了，而且为什么我要去给幼儿园的小朋友开车？我去幼儿园应该会被小朋友认成黑道老大对着我叫组长吧。”  
伊吹笑出了声，甚至觉得阵马说得还有点道理。他笑完，坐直身子，从后视镜往后看坐在车子后面的人，志摩的眼睛依旧闭着，似乎是在假寐，又似乎是睡着了。  
于是伊吹转过头问阵马，“阵马哥，你觉得志摩他啊，真的是相信了我的直觉吗？”  
“应该不是吧，他可不是那种靠直觉办案的人啊。”阵马的语气中也显得有些疑惑，这跟他认识这么久的志摩实在是太不像了，让他一度觉得志摩是被自己的伤影响了，连脑子都变得混乱了起来。  
“一半一半吧。”坐在后面的志摩突然开口道。  
“原来你没睡着。”伊吹立刻扒着座位回过头去看。  
“车开的这么晃，怎么可能睡得着。”志摩捂着腹部坐直身体，将头远离了一些颠簸的车窗，顺道冷不防的，给阵马的小心脏补了一刀。  
阵马努了努嘴，“你们这些年轻人真是越来越无法无天了。”但他没有说出来，还在专注开他的车。  
“我一开始看中的也是这个地点，我只是顺带问问你的意见而已，也不知道你是运气好还是直觉准。”志摩想了想，“算了，该说我也是运气好才对，我之前经过过这个地方，这附近是废弃的建筑用地，是个极好的藏身地点。”  
“诶？”阵马和伊吹同时发出疑问的声音。  
“从科学一点的角度来判断的话，人在一个区域里，10分钟以内，即使是一直朝着一个方向移动，移动的距离范围基本保持在800到1千米左右，即使是跑动撑死也不会超过1600米，以伊吹你最后见到他的地方为起点，半径为1600米画圆的范围内，就是这个人10分钟以内能跑到的最远区域。”志摩给自己喘了口气，接着说到，“警方赶到的速度可没有10分钟那么长，所以这个范围可以缩的更小一点。虽然说不排除他有拦车逃跑的可能性，但是如果只是基于步行移动的话，他出不了更远的范围，而我们去的这个地点，就在这个圆的范围内。”  
“结果最后还是没有相信我嘛。”伊吹听完，感叹了一句。  
“说明你的直觉还是挺准的不是吗？”志摩挥了挥手，算是安抚了一下前面那个人。  
在志摩解说自己思路的间隙，车子已经开到了他们目标的地址范围内，因为并不确定犯人是不是在这个区域里面，所以他们并不能获得大量警员的支援，阵马和伊吹加上后面车子里的两个被派往这个地点的警员，加在一起一共才四个人。  
“这样进去太危险了。”阵马看了伊吹一眼，脸上带着些许担忧的神色，“而且你这家伙，现在还跟志摩关联在一起。”  
“那我…”伊吹看了眼阵马，又看了眼志摩，决定还是退而求稳的待在车上。  
“我冒着风险带着你从医院里跑出来，可不是为了让你在车上待着的，赶紧下去把犯人抓了把这件事情了结了。”愤而打断了伊吹，志摩向后靠在车厢上，冲着伊吹挥了挥手。  
“快去快回。”  
“收到！”伊吹冲着他比了个拇指。

【9】  
这是伊吹今天第二次把犯人追进了巷子里。  
嫌疑犯显然已经有了拼个你死我活的准备，他像上次那样掏出了那把带血的刀，再次摆好了格斗的姿态。  
伊吹这次比上次明显要谨慎的多，上一次他对这个人并不了解，很多反应都是基于自己的野生本能，但在办公室里听到志摩说这个人的双手都很灵活之后，他的思路比原先清晰了不少。  
自己占据优势的地方，相比起一直处在逃亡过程中的犯人，大概就是刚才在机搜的办公室里稍微休息了一会儿，而对方的神经一直崩的很紧，撑到现在已经显得有些许疲惫了。  
果然如他所料，对比上次猛烈的进攻，这次处于疲惫状态的犯人更多的是选择了防守。他见伊吹没有动手，便也没有主动出击，反而借机向后退了些，拉开了和伊吹之间的距离。  
伊吹瞅准时机，拔开手中的警棍主动迎上前。犯人被吓了一跳，动作显得有些慌乱，手中的刀直接挥了出去，他的动作跟上次相比明显慢了不少，伊吹看准攻击袭来的方向，侧头躲过了迎面而来的一击，左拳顺势挥出，还了那个犯人的腹部一下。  
但左手毕竟是他的非惯用手，伤害远远不如右手带来的大。犯人的刀在空中转了个方向，再次朝着伊吹的面门袭来。  
伊吹抬起腿，一脚蹬在犯人的膝盖上，借力后退，不仅顺利的躲过了那一击，还打了犯人一个措手不及。  
连续两次吃鳖的犯人火气已经上来了，他愤怒的咆哮了一声，再度冲了上来。  
伊吹这次并没有急于反击，他紧盯着对方的行动，等待着失去理智的对手自己露出破绽。  
他清楚的知道上一次自己输掉的原因是什么——他顾虑的事情太多，以至于进攻时他的动作变了形，反而没有发挥出他最本能的攻击方式。

伊吹下车之前，志摩伸手拉住了他。  
“你如果遇上了犯人，尽管按自己的方式防守和进攻，不要担心我。”志摩对他说，“顾虑太多的话，反而会让你难以出手吧。”  
“可是…”伊吹握了握拳，虽然得到了搭档的信任，但老实说，他并没有十足的把握自己能毫发无伤，而他现在最不愿意看到的事，就是志摩再次因为自己受到影响。  
“快去吧，犯人要跑了。”志摩用脚轻轻的踢了踢他，几乎是把他赶下了车。

伊吹不知道是不是伤在作祟，他总觉得今天的志摩温和了许多，他削弱了平时的锋芒和锐利，把更多的信任给了自己。  
他还挺喜欢这种感觉的，毕竟所谓搭档，不就是相互扶持么？  
既然你选择相信我，那我也不会辜负你的信任，我答应过你的事情，我一定会做到，你的命不止是你的命，我的命也不止是我自己的，而是我们共同的，那我无论如何也会保护好。  
这么想着，他的本能又让他躲过了面前岌岌可危的一刀。  
伊吹抓住了破绽，他一把擒住对方握刀的手腕，身体飞快的转向，用背部猛地撞击对方的胸口，将对方撞了个措手不及，然后他抬起腿，狠狠的踢在对方的膝盖上，让对方暂时脱力，刀也掉落在地上。犯人的手从后面伸出来，手肘勒上伊吹的脖子，猛地向后一拉。  
伊吹的喉咙被重击了一下，差点一口气没上来，他咬咬牙把这一阵头晕目眩硬扛过去，紧抓着对方的手腕，看准两人身后的一根竹子，疾步后退，将犯人卡在自己和墙面之间，连续往墙面上撞了数下。  
对方的喉咙里发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，将伊吹放开了。伊吹一口气还没来得及喘，马上回身按住对方的后颈，将犯人压制在地上，然后用膝盖死死的抵着对方的背部，杜绝了对方再度起来反抗的可能。  
伊吹一边给对方带上手铐，一边粗重的喘着气，说，“我怎么可能，再给你第二次打倒我的机会！”他喊完这一句，平复了一下呼吸，像是在对犯人，又像是自言自语道，“而且我这条命可不只是我一个人的，我还要保护我的搭档，他的生命线可没有我那么长呢。虽然我还没看过他的生命线有多长，但总而言之，你别再乱动了！”  
他说这话的时候，巷口已经聚集了诸多赶来支援的刑警，他们连忙冲上来，帮着伊吹一同制住了犯人。  
阵马也是这个时候赶到的，他却惊讶的在巷口发现了一个本该在车上的人的身影。  
志摩靠着墙站着，脸上带着浅浅的笑意。望着伊吹所在的方向。  
“你怎么在这里？我还以为你在车上。”阵马走上前问他。  
“咳…因为不放心某个笨蛋，所以还是跟过来了。”志摩的声音比刚才更加沙哑了，他把目光转向了阵马片刻，又回到了伊吹身上，“但是看起来是我多虑了。”  
伊吹并没有料到志摩会来，于是在看到志摩的身影的时候，他的脸上忽而就露出了笑意。“怎么样，我超棒的吧！”他一边说着，一边蹦蹦跳跳的冲了上来。  
“你刚刚最后那番，是什么动画片男主角的发言啊？”志摩看向他，忍不住说到，“肉麻死了。”  
“这样抓犯人比较有魄力吧，让犯人知道你是不好惹什么的。”伊吹帮自己辩驳了一句。  
志摩轻轻叹了口气，嘴角上还带着笑意，似是无奈，又似是接纳了伊吹的这一面。他抬起手，然后轻轻一拳砸在伊吹的胸口上。  
“干得好，搭档。”  
志摩说着，声音却渐渐的小了下去。他连忙抓住伊吹的手臂用力攥了攥，艰难的喘了两口，似是经历了巨大的爆炸声一般，什么都听不见了，眼前也被糊了一片惨白。  
一口浓血从喉间涌了上来，志摩腿一软，径直栽进了伊吹的怀里。

【终章】  
“还好你没事，不然404机动搜查队，就要成为第一个又折损兵力又最早解散的队伍了。”阵马在说这句话的时候，顺带把手中削好的苹果塞给了志摩。  
“既然都没事了，就不要再乌鸦嘴了，阵马桑。”九重在一边小声的叨叨了一句，却没能逃过被耳朵突然灵敏的阵马捕捉到，他虽然没回头，却陷入了中年男人的忧郁之中。  
现在的后辈都这么明目张胆的欺负前辈了吗，我果然是老了。  
“总而言之，志摩没事，我们队立了大功，这就是最好的结局了吧。”感受到阵马身上传出来的阴郁气息，九重连忙打了圆场。  
“如果我跟这个笨蛋的奇怪连接能够断掉的话，那才是最好的结局。”志摩靠在病床上，咬下了一块苹果。  
“对哦，我们都差点把最重要的事情忘记了！”九重锤了锤手掌。  
“话说回来，伊吹他人呢？”志摩环顾了一圈病房，“他可不像是那种，会因为愧疚或者后悔就找不到人的家伙。”  
话音刚落，床尾处就冒出了一个头，发出了“将——”的一声，像是综艺节目里突然出现的惊喜嘉宾带来的音效。  
“你是笨蛋吗？！还“将——”的一下！”  
“我是想给小志摩你一个惊喜！”  
伊吹还没来得及为自己辩驳两句，桔梗队长就推门走了进来，她脸上的表情并不好看，而让她脸色不好看的两个人现在还都在病房里面。  
她一进门，看着那两个人还在闹腾，就忍不住扶了扶额头，说，“伊吹、志摩，你知道你们两个干了什么吗？”  
“只要结果是好的就好了吧。”志摩慵懒的答了一句，马上被桔梗瞪了一眼，他的眼神迅速躲开，专注于继续啃手上那个苹果。  
“你还敢说，你差点就制造了我上任队长以来第一起警员受伤的事故。我已经说过了，在拍片结果出来之前你只能在医院里待着，你知道脾脏受损是多严重的伤吗？”她一口气说完，顿了顿，又把目光转向伊吹和阵马，“你们两个也有连带责任，要不是你们两个协助他，帮他打掩护，他怎么能那么顺利的从医院里跑出来？”  
本来还因为同僚被痛批而偷笑的两个人，登时就收起了笑容。  
阵马更是一下子把锅甩了个一干二净，他指着伊吹说，“是这小子，都是他威胁我，我也不想跟他们同流合污的。”  
伊吹看着阵马，又指了指自己，心说你当时帮我打掩护的时候，可不是这么说的。但毕竟阵马确实帮了他们不少，他想了想，挠挠头，显得有些不好意思的对桔梗说，“是我说想查案，志摩才配合我从医院里跑出去的。”  
“不，从医院跑出去的决定是我做的，这件事应该是我的责任。”志摩接过了话头。  
桔梗看着他们两个人争相揽责任，想着反正最后谁都逃不过写检讨的惩罚的，便不再继续追究了，反正人没事，案子也破了。如果真的要说实质上有什么损失的话，大概就是志摩的住院费算工伤，要报销的。  
“这次就算了。”她轻轻叹了口气。“但是你们两个应该考虑更实际的事情，你们两个之间的受伤关联断了吗？”  
伊吹和志摩面面相觑，显然对这件事情并没有什么特别好的解决方式。  
“只能顺其自然了。”志摩把苹果核放在床头柜上，抬起双手放在脑后，他看着伊吹，有些语重心长的说，“伊吹，就算我们两个没有关联在一起，你自己也要小心点，就算是为了你自己好，别因为自己运动细胞发达就去做一些出格的行为，把自己搞得浑身是伤。”他顿了顿，补充道，“除非你是个笨蛋。”  
听前半段话的时候，伊吹还挺开心的，脸上甚至展露出一个大大的笑容，听到最后一句的时候他就认清了事实：这不就是拐着弯骂我是笨蛋么？于是他“腾”的一下从地上站了起来。  
然后他的膝盖狠狠的撞到了病床床尾的横杠上。  
“啊啊啊——好痛！！！”伊吹嚎了一声，身体像过了电一样的剧烈抽搐了一下，连忙抱着受伤的膝盖跳到一边的椅子上坐下，揉着他饱受蹂躏的膝盖，随即他注意到，整个病房里安静的不行。  
他连忙抬起头来，却发现所有人都在盯着志摩，志摩自己也在盯着他的腿。  
“糟了，刚说完不要受伤来着！”伊吹默默念叨了一句，巴不得抱着头跪到地上去谢罪。  
最后是阵马先撕破了这阵诡异的寂静。  
“志摩啊，你的腿...”  
“不痛。”志摩抢先回答他，“完。全。不。痛。”  
“什么？真的吗真的吗真的吗？？？”伊吹立刻来了精神，他重新站起来，又马上痛得坐了回去。  
桔梗率先反应过来，他转头对九重说，“九重，去找张白纸过来。”  
九重得令，出去了一趟回来手中就多了一张崭新的纸，他如同上次在办公室里试验一样，在伊吹的尾指上轻轻划了一下，血珠很快流了出来。  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦————”阵马再次发出了世界观崩塌的惨叫，他一直盯着志摩的右手。  
志摩冲着房间里的其他人，举起了他的尾指。  
那里完好无损。  
随后病房里的所有人，发出了足以让医生把人都赶出去的欢呼声。

病房里最后重归于安静，是在九重阵马和桔梗都离开以后的事情了。刚才发出最大声音的伊吹反而躲过一劫，成为了最后留在房间陪着志摩的人。  
志摩一只手支着脑袋，似乎还在思考这一系列神奇的事情是怎么发生的。伊吹搬了张椅子到病床旁边，趴在白色的被褥上，抬头看着志摩，良久，才发出不确定的声音，“那个啊…我可能知道这件事是怎么开始的。”  
志摩把眼神转向他，示意他继续说下去，“之前小志摩问过我，“最近去神社许过愿吗”这个问题吧。”他挠挠头，“那个时候，我撒谎了，我其实刚去过不久。”他说完，抬头看了一眼志摩的表情，对方还饶有兴趣的等着他往下说。  
“我许了个愿…”伊吹的声音越来越小。  
志摩突然有种很不好的预感，他注视着伊吹继续在说话，却没有发出声音的嘴，大抵读出了他说了什么。  
“你是笨蛋吗，许这种愿？不对，你居然想通过许愿来实现这个事情？你果然是笨蛋吧。”  
“我也没想到啊，神明大人第一次响应我居然是在这种随便许的愿望上！”伊吹敲了敲后脑勺，显然并不想承认自己干过这种事。  
“所以这个愿望是随便许的吗？”志摩饶有兴趣的看着他。  
“啊…”意识到自己说了什么不对的话，伊吹连忙摇了摇头，“不是不是不是，我是认真的，超——认真的许了这个愿望！但是啊，如果神明真的响应了我这个愿望的话，为什么最后又解除了呢？”  
志摩轻轻的笑了笑，然后他对伊吹勾了勾手指，“过来，我告诉你为什么。”  
伊吹马上从椅子上起来，朝着床头那个人靠了过去。志摩伸手，从后面揽住他的头，将他往自己的方向拉了一点，然后吻在了他的额角上。

伊吹在神社许了个愿。  
他说，我啊，想和我的搭档在一起，永远在一起，实在不行，当个灵魂伴侣也好。  
所以在前一个愿望被实现的时候，后一个请求就被自动消解了。

伊吹的大脑一片空白。  
良久，他抬起头，有些不知所措的看着志摩，似乎还沉浸在理解刚才发生的事情里。  
“呐。”志摩对着伊吹，举起了自己的左手。  
伊吹侧了侧头，没太看懂这个动作的含义。  
“这是我的生命线。如何，够你的长吗？”

\- 全文完 -


End file.
